A lesson learned in Death
by MoEscoB
Summary: Death comes for all, this truth is undeniable and he may come in many forms. Brutal and vicious or quiet as a whisper but it may also come as a warm and blessed embrace. One goddess seeks to take her place among the Gods, but before she can accept her roll as a death god, she must experience something that could very well break he own spirit.


A lesson learned in Death

"Tomorrow I want you to practice communing with souls with your sister Melinoe." He said almost sternly. Thanatos was of tall and lean build. Alluring to be sure, he radiated a power all his own. His black hair fell straight to his shoulders and framed his sharp features well.

"Again? But why? Thanny you know I've been able to commune with the dead sense I was just a child. I'm almost of age and will be expected to fulfill my duty as a Death God, same as you!" She said with a pout. Macaria, a beautiful young woman with a radiant glow stood out among the underworld deities. Her sunkissed olive skin, wavy auburn locks and striking eyes of amethyst all came together so nicely to join her soft features.

"This is not up for discussion Macaria. And please. I've asked you not to call me "Thanny". He huffed. "There is still much you have to learn before you take up your duties. Might I add that we don't even know what kind of death god you'll be."

"What could you possibly mean by that? Aren't you THE god of Death, can't you just, I don't know, assign me a role? Isn't that how this works?" She asked impatiently.

"No princess not at all. True I am death incarnate, but that does give me authority over other deities. Also you are an Olympian by birth, unlike me and the other primordials, you are not an incarnation of an aspect of reality, your purpose has to be revealed, and it will be in due time. But for now I need you to stay hear." He grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. There was concern in his eyes and a sense of warning that she hadn't seen in him before.

"Fine." She said looking away. He was keeping her from something but she didn't want to push the issue. Arguing with Death never actually works out well in ones favor. He paused and let out a sigh before he turned to leave. "I'll be back to continue your training in a month." He said smoothly before spreading his raven wings and leaving the realm of Hades.

"A MONTH?! DAMNIT THANATOS!" She cursed his name as he disappeared into the shadows of the underworld. Despite being born and raised in Hades there were parts of the underworld she was forbade to traverse by her father. Demons, Titans, monsters and horrors even the Gods of Olympus dared not invoke.

"Jeez sis, any louder and they might actually hear you on Olympus. A tall slim built girl said approaching her. Standing a few inches taller than Macaria, Melinoe had long dark hair; a mass of tameless curls and eyes a piercing gold. Her olive toned skin had been given an almost ash like grey tint courtesy of the underworld realm she called home along with her parents and siblings.

"Not now Melinoe! I can't believe he's ditching me again!" the younger girl complained, plopping down on a large stone.

"What's the occasion this time?" Melinoe came to sit next to her sister.

"Who knows?" Macaria sighed getting her wits back about her. "Your mentor is an elder god. Does Hecate just ditch you like this?" She asked genuinely curious.

"Oh yea, all the time! She's a necromancer too you know, deals in all kinds of death magic. Probably explains the similarities. But Hecate is a fantastic teacher! I've learned so much from her and I haven't been with her much longer than you've been with Thanatos." She paused, glancing to her sister with a smirk. "Then again, I'm not in love with my mentor?" That last bit made Macaria jump and blush with surprise at the unexpected comment.

"W-what are you talking about?! Me love that jerk?! How could you even think that Melinoe?! All he does is ditch me and ride me about learning basics over and over again. Besides, I don't really know anything about him. Except that everyone knows he hates Olympians. So how could he ever care for me, much less love me…?" Her head hung low as she tried to convince her self of a moot point for the thousandth time. Melinoe loved toying with people, it was kind of her thing, but hated seeing her own sister upset.

"You know… I'll bet dad will know something, at the very least why he had to rush off like that." Melinoe said softly trying to lighten her sister's mood. He is after all the lord of this place.

"Dad? MELINOE YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Macaria chirped! If I tell him, that I missed a session with Thanatos, he'll tell me where he is without a second thought!" She schemed out loud.

"Not if he hears your squeaking before you get to him a groggy voice approached wearily. Zagreus, the youngest of the siblings and least matured by far staggered to his sisters, reeking of wine.

"Zagreus" the sisters said in unison shaking their heads at they're once again drunk brother.

"Next time you feel neglected by your mentor Macaria, just remember what happens when one of us is around them too much." Melinoe quipped.

"Pathetic. Are you sure we're actually related to him?" Macaria questioned sarcastically. "How's Dionysus, little brother?" She asked halfheartedly before joining Melinoe to help him with the last few steps to what was now the family rock.

"Oh he's great! A little pre-carnage party with Ares. You know how exited that guy gets before a battle." He laughed. Melinoe and Macaria just rolled their eyes.

"Sparta on the move again huh?" Melinoe asked.

"Nah, not this time. Just some raiders, but boy do they put on a show for Lord Ares. And they always offer up the best tribute." He laughed out. "Too bad your boyfriend can't enjoy them like he does." He said solemnly before making himself comfortable.

"He's not my boyfrie… wait. What does Thanatos have to do with any of this? She inquired.

"Passed him on the way down. Same dreary look on his face. Zagreus mocked, pressing his own cheeks together to imitate the death gods droll expression.

"Really, where are these raiders going to attack anyway?" She asked softly trying to ease more information out of him.

"No idea!" He burped. "Ask dad, he's already cheesed about the extra load coming through.

"Looks like you've got all the reason you need now. Melinoe chimed in to her sister as Zagreus passed out on the stone. "Big lug." She said with a mixture of disgust and sympathy. He was after all her baby brother.

"Fine, hopefully he's too distracted to worry too much about why I need to find Thanatos. She manifested her own pair of wings, only slightly darker than her own hair but every bit as radiant. "Wish me luck!" She said before taking flight toward her father's palace.

When she arrived, she found Hades with Cerberus speaking with Charon about the upcoming rush. She landed softly in the distance trying not to disrupt the meeting.

"For the last time Charon, they're not free loading if they get slaughtered in their sleep." Hades sighed out.

"You're telling me that no one in this whole village has coin to their name?" the ferryman asked raising a brow. Hades palmed his face not bothering to respond. "Exactly. They pay the fee, they ride the boat, that's how this works, that's how this has always worked."

"Charon we go over this every time. What does a God need with money anyway?!" Hades spat.

"It's not about the money, it's about he principal!" Charon said holding out his fingers. Mortals worship two things, money and the Olympians. They even have the nerve to credit that niece of yours with controlling the night as if my own mother didn't exist before Artemis was even born. NO! Ares pays for those who win his wars and the rest of either get the coin from a loved one or spend one hundred years on the shore like the rest of the free loaders!" Hades let out a groan. That's when Cerberus sniffed out Macaria and all three heads started barking and panting in excitement. Hades welcomed the interruption because while the Underworld may be his domain the primordials were not by any means.

"Cerberus down boy, stop it!" she laughed. "Sorry to interrupt dad but do you know where Thanatos went off to?" she asked trying to wrestle the giant dog off of her.

"He's overseeing a large harvest of souls. You were to be practicing with your sister aren't you?" He folded his arms seeing right through his middle child's attempt to disobey her mentor. She frowned and started slowly petting her giant lap dog and making the most pitiful face she could.

"Yes, but we've already done that! You can ask Melinoe, we've practiced the same stuff for centuries. I need to be in the field with Thanatos, getting real training." He said trying to be sensible about it.

"No." Hades said flatly. Hades knew all too well why Thanatos didn't want her there. With her role still unknown and the amount of carnage that was certain to occur, this is one bit of experience that she can afford to put off as long as possible.

"But dad! I need to…" "If Thanatos left you behind, he did so with good reason and what you need is to respect his wishes and trust that he is doing what is right for you." Hades ended with his tone firm and clearly no room for compromise.

"Your father is right young Olympian." Charon chimed in. "Thanatos may not be the oldest of my siblings, but he is among the wisest. He will never steer you wrong, you can be assured of that." He finished earning a grateful nod from Hades. Macaria frowned, let out a sigh then tossed Charon a small bag containing six coins. "A small town thirty miles dues west of Thebes, cant miss it."

"WHAT, NO!" Hades shouted. "Thanks Ferryman!" Macaria said before taking off out of the underworld as fast as she could. Hades glared daggers at Charon wanting to ring his neck.

"What can I say, I'm a business man." Charon shrugged and pocketed the coin.

"Consider that your payment for the souls." Hades spat before walking off. Charon simply grinned and pushed his vessel adrift in the river styx as the young lord disappeared from view.

Thanatos floated invisibly overlooking the village town with a solemn and dismal expression. Its people lived a simple happy life away from the politics and squabbles that plagued the Greek city-states. Their crops were bountiful and their children healthy many could only dream of living in such a place. With the first blood filled cry it was all snatched away. The fading warmth of the sun on his back, Thanatos extended his magnificent wings and uttered only a single word. "Go" the moment he did four wicked shadows shot out from the feathered void and descended on the village. As the raiders continued to destroy the town and slaughter every man woman and child they came across the shadows took their form. Tattered wings, gnashing teeth, wicked talons; these creatures reveled in the bloodshed. The more blood spilled, the more blood craved. Thanatos watched his vile sister as they viciously ripped the souls from fallen bodies. One after the other, they tore into their targets with out the slightest hint of mercy. If a soul could be damaged, it would surely be mutilated at the fangs and talons of these winged horrors as they tore through the fray.

"What… what is this?" Macaris had arrived just a moment before their release. Tears streamed down her soft face as she shook in horror at the sight before her. This was not like any battle she had scene before. War she understood, assassination she understood, but this… this was unwarranted, unnecessary despicably cruel murder. In that instant her ignorance of the cruelty of man had been snatched from her. Her innocence torn away as viciously as the souls before her, and it saddened him greatly.

They are the Keres." Thanatos said with a heavy tone in his voice. He did not turn away from the scene though he wanted nothing more than to shield his apprentice from this gruesome sight. He could feel the terror and sadness rolling off her but more than that, he could feel her pleading eyes on him begging for an explanation even more for his intervention and he could not bear to see the one he loved look back at him in such a way.

"You have to stop this! Thanatos please! This is cruel, it's wrong! Who are these Keres how can you stand idly by while the inflict so much suffering?" She wept and pleaded with her teacher but he didn't move. She made her way in front of him, disrupting his gaze and making it impossible for him to ignore. But when she did so she noted four smoke trails coming from his raven wings. "You're doing this?! How can you be so…"

"The Keres are goddesses of violent death." He interrupted. "And they are my sisters." He almost chocked on the last words. "It is up to my to escort them to every battle, murder, plague and disaster that befalls the world of men."

"But why?! Thanatos why?! No one deserves such a fate as this! You have to stop them!" She begged looking into his eyes. At that moment another scream was heard, but this was accompanied by the cry of an infant.

"No!" Thanatos shouted. With his attention on Macaria, his focus had dropped only for a moment. In that sliver of time, one of the four had broken free of his bonds. He and Macaria looked in horror as the now free Ker possessed a man and enchanted his weapon turning the simple blade into a vicious and massive sword. She started chasing wounded woman and her infant child, slashing at them with the abomination of a weapon cutting deep with each swing but intentionally missing the vital spots that would grant her great release from her suffering. Thanatos strained to pull the other three sisters back into his own form so he could focus on the loosed one but they were fighting hard. His resolve had been shaken by Maracia's pleading as well as by his own grief for his part in such carnage. Their sister freedom and their brothers hesitation only stirred the Keres to fight that much harder for their own release.

Macaria dove down to the woman and child taking a stance between them and their assailant. "ENOUGH!" She demanded extending her own wings and raising a palm to the possessed man. A golden glow shot out from her body blasting the wicked sister from her host. The light engulfed the four and completely stopped their advances. Thanatos was able force all four of them back under his complete control and into his wings. He looked on as the glow shrunk down to engulf his apprentice. She reached out to the bleeding woman and saw that her child had also sustained serious injury. She gently brushed the woman's face with her fingers and placed her other hand on the infant. The warmth of her glow filled them as their bodies relaxed and their souls drifted smoothly toward her as small orbs of light. She cradled them in her arms and wept.

"I couldn't save them Thanny, but I was able to end their suffering." She said softly as Thanatos approached her from behind and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Not only them Macaria, look." He gestured at the village. Macaria looked up to see dozens of golden orbs floating over the corpses of the fallen towns people. "I think we have found your role as a death god. Macaria, you are the goddess of Blessed Death" She looked to him quizzically not quite sure of what it all meant. "With your blessing, each of these good people will go on to the Nesoi Makarioi, the Blessed Island." He finished with a light smile. She smiled back at him with happy tears now welling in her eyes. With that smile on her face she extended her arms to welcome the remaining souls and the pair left for the underworld, hand in hand.

"You have to admit, it went much better than any of us expected." Hypnos said with a stretch, sitting across from Thanatos on their younger brother's ferry.

"Speak for yourselves!" Charon mocked as he smacked damned soul from the side of his boat and back into the river with his oar. "Stupid free loaders. I knew she was ready the moment she showed up! You just wanted to protect your little girl friend didn't you Thanny?" he teased getting in a giggle from Hypnos as well. Thanatos snatched the oar and smacked both of them with it.

"Shut up already! Yea she handled herself fine. But you tell me any god besides one of us that was ready when they first met the Keres." He shook as his brothers pondered the thought.

"Good point." "Yea, true enough." they both shrugged as they lounged back on the ferry.

"It's a good thing they have to stay in Tartarus when not out with you. So where's she at now?" Charon asked looking for another soul to whack.

"Getting used to her new domain I guess." He pointed as they drifted the island that radiated a warm glow in the dismal underworld. Sure enough, Macaria was there, watching over the souls deemed worthy of such a holy place.

"Good, cus there's still the matter of a bill that needs to be settled for all of those souls!" Charon shouted toward the island before Thanatos snatched the oar again and whacked him again.

"You know she escorted those souls herself. They didn't even use your ferry, so why should you be paid for it?" Thanatos asked annoyed at his brother's greed.

"IT'S THE PRINCIPAL!" she shouted earning him another whack. This time he was knocked right out of his own boat and was being tugged at by the souls that flowed down the river styx. "NOT COOL THANATOS! NOT COOL!" he shouted as Hypnos laughed too hard to help him back aboard. Macaria heard the commotion and waved for Thanatos to join her on the island. An invitation he happily accepted. With his wings spread wide he left his struggling brothers behind and joined her.

They sat together and soaked in the warm rays from the island. No longer a teacher and student the two were finally together as they were meant to be.


End file.
